The Perfect Life
by Kalik2488
Summary: Haley James believes life is finally going to be perfect and it is.... for a second.
1. His crowd

Everything seemed to be perfect for Haley James lately. She and Lucas were on  
  
the same page, she was finally with Nathan, and she didn't even fight with her  
  
mother this morning. Even the walk to school seemed heavenly, despite the chill.  
  
The air smelt of fall and apple pie. She loved being able to wear her favorite tan  
  
sweater again. She was actually looking forward to school. This was the first day  
  
that she and Nathan were officially a couple. Haley entered her English class and  
  
was met with many glares. She ignored them and went to her usual seat in the  
  
center of the room. The cheerleader, Tammy, who was sitting next to her,  
  
leaned over.  
  
"Hey you're Haley, right?" Tammy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Haley"  
  
Haley had no clue why Tammy was talking to her now considering the only time  
  
she even acknowledged Haley's presence was once sophomore year when Haley  
  
accidentally sat in her seat in geometry.  
  
"I heard you were dating Nathan Scott," she said skeptically.  
  
By this time everyone in class seemed to be looking at Haley. Waiting for her  
  
reply.  
  
"That's true, I am dating him."  
  
"Oh" Tammy turned back to her friends and snickered.  
  
'Great, this is all I need to ruin my day.' Haley thought.  
  
All of her morning classes seemed to be a repeat of English class. Full of stares  
  
and snickers.  
  
She even heard on boy say "Must be out of pity."  
  
She was never so glad to hear the bell ring  
  
  
  
Haley saw Nathan just as she entered the cafeteria. He looked amazing in his red  
  
sweater and jeans. He was being gushed over by the cheerleaders as usual. She  
  
started to walk over to her usual table that she and Lucas sat at when Peyton  
  
came up to her.  
  
"Haley, How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Well everyone is talking about you and Nathan, and I just wanted to see how  
  
you were taking it."  
  
Peyton knew all about the rigors of dating Nathan Scott.  
  
"I have to admit it is really freaking me out."  
  
"Well just remember that if you need to talk i'm available."  
  
"Ok I will."  
  
With that Peyton walked back over by Brooke. Haley felt as if everything was  
  
changing and she was really worried about it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan had seen Peyton go over and talk to Haley and wondered what they were  
  
possibly talking about. After Peyton walked away Haley looked like a deer caught  
  
in headlights. He got up from his table and walked up behind her. He gently  
  
slipped his hand around her waist and turned her to face him.  
  
"Hey Scott." she said.  
  
"Hey James."  
  
Haley smiled at him and is seemingly made everyone go away. He brought his  
  
lips to hers ever so softly. At first she had some resistance but then she  
  
completely relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Will you come sit with me?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She seemed anything but thrilled. When she saw who was sitting at "his" table  
  
her stomach quenched. Every person sitting at the table had made her life HELL  
  
at one point or another. Nathan felt her hesitate and stop once she saw the  
  
table. He leaned over and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"It will be fine." 


	2. The invite

A/N: I would just like to say thanks for all the great reviews and tips. I really appreciate it. I am very open to any other suggestion of tips anyone has for me. Thanks Again.  
  
"It will be fine."  
  
"I don't think I can do this Nathan."  
  
Haley thought she was so strong but this was one situation that not only was she not prepared for but also she never even anticipated the possibility of it happening to her. She was seriously considering simply turning around and running for cover. Haley had obviously taken too long to think about this because before she knew it, it was to late. Everybody at the table had already taken notice of the two approaching.  
  
Haley kept picturing the reactions that these people would have towards her. She imagined them completely hating her. They would insult her until she would run off crying and Nathan would rethink their relationship and decide his friends were more important than a fling with her.  
  
"Haley, it will be fine." Nathan led her over to two empty seats.  
  
"Hey guys. You all know Haley, right?" he announced.  
  
"Yeah, of course we do." Everyone answered at once. The cheerleaders seemed to horn in on her while Nathan talked to the other jocks.  
  
"Haley, I love your hair." one girl said.  
  
"You look great," said another. Haley noticed that the girls kept glancing at her hand, which was entwined with Nathan's.  
  
"So," a girl Haley knew as Rachel interjected, "Are you coming to the party at my house tonight?"  
  
"I don't really know." Haley responded.  
  
"You have to come. I mean it will be like your debut with Nathan."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great!!" Rachel squealed.  
  
Haley couldn't help but wonder if all of this was an act. These people had never even mad an effort to speak to her and now they were acting as if they were life long friends.  
  
"I mean you have to come now that you're dating our golden boy." Rachel added with a smirk.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Lucas was having the worst day ever. First he was late to school because of a flat tire. Then he was given a pop quiz in math, he had forgotten his English paper and his teacher didn't accept late work, and to top it all off Haley didn't sit with him at lunch so he couldn't vent to her. He was so glad when school was finally over. He was thrilled when he remembered that he didn't have practice that day.  
  
"Lucas Scott! Slow Down!"  
  
He turned around to see Haley running to catch up with him. He stopped to wait for her. When she reached him she looped her arm through his. Her face was rather flushed from the combination of the fall air and exercise.  
  
"Hey Hales."  
  
"Hey. So I kind of got roped into going to this party tonight."  
  
Lucas knew very well about why she got roped into it. It was on of the many obligations of dating Nathan Scott. He had to admit that he still wasn't cool with her dating his half brother and he wasn't sure if he ever would be but he knew that Nathan made her happy and Lucas had to be supportive if he wanted to keep Haley around. Besides, if his predictions were right he would be around a lot longer than Nathan would.  
  
"Aren't you going with Nathan?" he said in his flirtatiously cocky way.  
  
" Yeah but if it totally sucks I don't want to make him leave and I figured that then you and I could hang out. Plus I think I have already mad enough of jocks and cheerleaders for about ten years."  
  
"So let me get this straight you are just using me Haley James."  
  
"Of course." She playfully punched him. "And don't even try to pretend you don't love it."  
  
Both he and Haley knew that he would do it. They both also knew that it would give him a chance to see Peyton, which was a serious perk.  
  
"Ok. So the party starts at 8. I'll see you there?" Haley somewhat pleaded.  
  
"I'll be there." Lucas sighed.  
  
She hugged him happily. She started to back away from him.  
  
"Thanks Luke. You're my hero."  
  
"And don't you forget it." He shouted after her."  
  
Her response was a slight wave. He watched her hop into Nathan's car and they drove off. He couldn't help but wonder how badly tonight was really going to go. 


	3. Preperation

"Damn it!" Haley declared as she looked at her watch.  
  
Tonight was going to be the first time that she was going to be with Nathan's friends as his girlfriend. When she  
  
thought about it tonight was going to be the first time she was with his friends, PERIOD!! Haley was so nervous that  
  
she was being even more of a klutz than usual. She had already spilled makeup on the dress she was going to ware,  
  
cut herself shaving, and burned her forehead with the curling iron. Fortunatly, she had another dress that her older  
  
sister had bought her for her birthday, and it wasn't that bad. She covered the burn on her forehead with coverup and  
  
put a clear bandage on her cut. Now she had fifteen minutes before Nathan picked her up and she still needed to put  
  
on her dress and find her shoes. She started rummaging through her closet.  
  
"Haley!!" Her mother yelled. "Get down here, your date is here."  
  
"I will be right there mom." Now haley was in a frenzy. She really hoped this wasn't a bad oman. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nathan, would you like something to drink?" Haley's mother asked.  
  
"No thank you Mrs. James." Nathan replied.  
  
"Well she should be down any second." Mrs. James walked over to the staircase.  
  
"HALEY!!!" she belted.  
  
"Coming Mom." Haley said from the upstairs.  
  
Nathan rose from the couch and approuced the staircase when he saw haley walking down the stairs. She took his  
  
breath away. Her dress was a sleek black. It fit her perfectly. It was low cut in the front. The sleaves were off the  
  
sholder and the dress was cut about mid thigh. Nathan was pretty sure that neither Haley or her mother had bought it  
  
due to the fact that it was so sexy. Haley looked at Nathan.  
  
"Hey" she said. "Wow Haley you look amazing."  
  
"Thanks. You look good too."  
  
Nathan was dressed in a smooth navy blue button down shirt and looked very handsome.  
  
"Well Haley have a wonderful time." Mrs. James said.  
  
"Thanks mom, bye" Haley hugged her mother and then turned to Nathan.  
  
"You ready?" she said  
  
"Babe I would go with you anywhere." He said as the walked out the front door. 


	4. You look great!

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for the great reviews. It really brought back my motivation. I know this story is moving a little slow but it really is needed as a platform for later. Please R&R. Thanks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car ride to Rachel's house was full of compliments from both parties. When they pulled up to Rachel's Haley was in disbelief. She had seen Nathan's house and was shocked, but Rachel's was even bigger. Plus, it was on the water. The house was all brick, had a wrap around porch, and three stories. They parked the car and started up the walk.  
  
"Haley you really look great tonight." Nathan said.  
  
"Thanks, but I am so nervous. What if they don't want me here?"  
  
"Then they don't want me here, because you are my girlfriend and where you go, I go so if you aren't at a party then I wont be there."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively as they knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door. She quickly seemed to evaluate Haley's appearance.  
  
"Hey guys, Haley you look amazing."  
  
"Thank you" Haley said sheepishly.  
  
"Nathan, you look yummy too." Rachel said in a sexy voice.  
  
"Thanks. So can we come in or what?" Nathan replied.  
  
"Duh, come in"  
  
Rachel led them through the doorway into a crowd of people. Nathan led Haley to his crowd while Haley was envying the mansion she had just entered. The inside was even more extravagant then the exterior. Her attention suddenly went to a blond boy standing in the corner with a certain brunette. She felt Nathan stop so she turned around.  
  
"Hey Nate. How's it been?" Tim said.  
  
" Just great man"  
  
Tim turned his attention to Haley who was slightly hiding behind Nathan. He looked Haley over. His gaze lingering on her breasts. When he finally looked her in the eye he had this look that made her want to put on a parka. Nathan seemed to notice because once again he put his arm around he waist protectively.  
  
"Hey there Haley. You look great!"  
  
~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time:  
  
The girls talk to Haley Lucas has some thoughts A horrible accident. 


	5. Author's Dilemma

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I am back. The thing is, I need some inspiration. Tell me what you want in the story. Review. I want to really make it great. I have another 3 chapters but I don't think they are quite up to par yet. Any tips are truly welcomed. Thanks.


End file.
